


Autopsy Room Three

by neunundneunzig



Series: The Autonecrophilac Collection [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Autonecrophilia, Autopsies, Consensual Somnophilia, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Medical Kink, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/pseuds/neunundneunzig
Summary: Will wants to be treated like a corpse. Hannibal obliges.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No actual death in this fic. Everything is discussed and consensual. However, content can be very triggering. Chapter one contains somnophilia and discussion of necrophilia. Chapter two will contain Will being consensually drugged and treated like a corpse during sexual intercourse.

When Will first introduced the idea, he was mostly joking. Mostly.

Will rolled his eyes after Hannibal implied they should stop being secretive about their relationship. It was bad enough eyes were still on them both for various crimes, they didn’t need to seem more like accomplices. Or deviants. “Yeah, maybe we can really shock them with it. No conversation, just the forensics team walks in on us. Me, laying on the autopsy table.”

“In this scenario, are you dead or alive?” Hannibal asked in a very plain tone.

Will has to stop from coughing up his wine. He knew Hannibal caught his surprise at the question, but didn’t want to be the first to back down from the conversation, “Dead.”

“I would miss you so much I couldn’t handle it I’m sure.” He gave a knowing glance, taking a slow bite of meat.

Will paused at the thought, touched, and a little curious, “Wouldn’t you rather eat me?”

He paused, “Will, I’ve spent enough time in the medical field. I don’t eroticise corpses. However, were I to make an exception for you, it would not stop me from eating you as well.”

Will felt a blush creep up his neck. He looked to the side. He always entertained the idea that when he died, Hannibal would eat him. He considered it a certainty at this point. That didn’t stop the concept from being intimate as it was. 

“I’m joking, you know, that’s not... don’t do that.” Will muttered.

Hannibal graciously changed the subject, still trying to convince Will to accompany him to the ballet in the next few weeks. Will wouldn’t completely deny Hannibal his company, but he wasn’t sold yet.

Later that night, Will came in from walking the dogs around. Hannibal stayed in to wash the dishes, finished by the time Will returned. He smiled as the man came in the door.

Will cleaned the dog’s paws of snow and rocks, then greeted Hannibal with a small kiss.

“Your lips are cold.” Hannibal muttered.

Will slid his icy hands up Hannibal’s shirt, “I bet you like that, necrophiliac.”

Hannibal smiled, a little amused glint in his eyes before he brought Will to bed.

* * *

“You know the dead can hold an erection.” Hannibal muttered, apropos of nothing.

They were sitting in his home now, Will pouring over the latest case files, Hannibal reading in the adjacent armchair. Will tried to ask what he was reading earlier. The title wasn’t in english, and Hannibal’s attempts to explain proved difficult. 

Will looked up, a bit of a tired expression hiding his interest, “Yes, I know.”

Hannibal nodded.

“...Why?”

“Just thought you should be perfectly aware.”

“I’m not going to fuck a corpse, Hannibal, thank you.”

“Of course not. You would be the corpse.” Hannibal slipped a ribbon in the pages and closed his book. He got up and moved over to Will, looming over him. He studied Will, “Be still.”

Will froze, partially just used to following Hannibal’s orders, partially curious where this would go.

Hannibal kissed his slack mouth slowly. Will didn’t move, unusually aroused by the way Hannibal held his face and explored his lips. He wanted to lean in, kiss back, but was more entranced by this. Hannibal pulled away and looked him over again.

Will looked away, trying to hide how interested he was by this. As if he could manage to hide that from Hannibal. He hated the pleased smirk he saw on the other man’s face. 

“I don’t judge you for this, Will.” Hannibal said gently, “I want to explore every avenue of your mind, including this.”

“It’s not... Don’t act like this is such a thing!” Will huffed, “I’m not, it’s not... I like normal sex. Not saying that... fuck just drop this. It was a joke.”

Hannibal nodded, “Will your corpse maintain an erection? I hope so.”

Will glared, “Don’t.”

“You’re revoking permission for me to perform necrophilia on you then?”

“I never gave permission!”

Will felt his back hit the ground, a pressure on top of him. He had to calm himself. Hannibal’s violence always woke something up in the base of his spine, something as exhilarating as it was dark.

“You don’t think you belong to me?” Hannibal nosed at his neck, “In every way a person can belong to someone else?”

Will shivered, “And that means you get to play out your sick desires?”

“Yes.” He kissed up his jaw, “And it means we get to play out yours. I know you. Don’t deny yourself this.”

“Get off me.” Will said softly.

Hannibal pulled away. He went back to his book. Will kept to his notes. Their fights were always one of two ways: silent like this, or storms bent on annihilating everything in their path. Will was glad this was a silent fight, and that Hannibal didn’t push any further. Boundaries weren’t easy with them.

Later that night, Hannibal came to him with two cups of tea, setting them by Will and sitting by him. Will looked up quietly with a little half smile.

Hannibal returned the smile, “I’m sorry for earlier. I only want to know you more.”

Will sighed and sat up, taking the tea and smelling it a bit before drinking it. It was good, and tasted normal, a bit sweet. He looked over at him, “It’s okay. It’s... I mean you know it...”

“We can take steps, okay?” He smiled, touching Will’s knee.

Will looked away.

“Would you like me to touch you in your sleep?”

He looked up, trying to not choke, again just stunned by Hannibal. He blushed hard, then nodded without saying a word.

There was something he loved about the idea of Hannibal needing him so desperately. It wasn’t fulfilling his own pleasure, rather being used by Hannibal in such a way. It was about being an object for Hannibal to take and admire. He wouldn’t have to worry about anything else if he was just Hannibal’s possession.

“We will need to talk about it after, understand?”

He nodded again.

Hannibal kissed Will’s forehead gently, and drank his tea, smiling peacefully. Will detested him that, the way he could talk about these things without seeming impacted at all.

* * *

Will was mostly asleep, feeling hazy but warm. He had been sleeping well the last few nights, free of any nightmares. It was peaceful. He enjoyed staying nights at Hannibal’s. 

He woke slowly, hearing first a soft panting. He didn’t pay it much mind, not putting much trust or weight in things he saw or heard while coming out of sleep. He gave a small gasp, feeling warm touch at his back.

It took everything for him to not jerk away when two gentle fingers slid into him. He stilled, and remembered his prior conversation on the matter. He stayed still, eyes shut, just curious how it would go.

Hannibal muttered gently in french, pressed against Will’s back, teasing inside him. It was somewhat more intimate than he generally was. Will struggled to not move back as Hannibal fingered him open slowly, taking his time, showing reverence for Will’s body.

“Shh... don’t wake my love.” Hannibal muttered softly, pulling his fingers out and sliding himself in. Will was certain Hannibal knew he was awake, but the fantasy was too much. He fought to not move, wanting to see how he would be treated. Hannibal pushed in slowly, moaning, “So perfect... my Will, so peaceful...”

Will bit back a groan as Hannibal began to slide in and out of him. He was achingly hard. Hannibal stroked Will’s chest as he slowly thrust, before moving his hand down.

He closed his eyes tighter, nearly overwhelmed. Hannibal touched him gently, feeling him. His touches weren’t to get Will off, it was only him exploring Will’s body. Hannibal leaned closer, pushing in to the hilt, and muttered, “Even when you’re sleeping... even if you’re dead, this body belongs to me.”

Will couldn’t take it any longer. He turned his head, burying it in the pillow to muffle his noises, and came hard. 

Hannibal continued to thrust as Will’s body went limp after his orgasm. Will let out soft moans, just overstimulated. Hannibal kept at it until he finished inside of Will with a groan. He fell back against the bed, smiling.

“Thank you...” Will muttered.

“Of course.” Hannibal looked over to him with a smile. He took his hand and squeezed it gently, “How are you feeling?”

Will nodded a bit, trying to find his words before just smiling at Hannibal, “Good. Really good.”

Hannibal kissed him gently. Will tried to deepen the kiss, which he only allowed to an extent before pulling away, looking at the man. Will looked awestruck. Hannibal smiled, kissing him again gently before moving up to grab a washcloth, cleaning off Will slowly.

He was pliant, letting himself be cleaned, just in total bliss. He didn’t say much more until Hannibal coaxed him down to the breakfast table. He let his love sit while he cooked for them. As Hannibal worked, Will came back to himself.

“I think we should do that again. You should do that.” He said with a sheepish smile.

“You think?” Hannibal had a glimmer in his eye.

“Yes. If... I mean, did you enjoy it?”

“Will. I enjoy every part of you. Any time I get to have you is a light on my day.” He slid an omelet onto Will’s plate.

He smiled, “My interests aren’t always... typical. I won’t blame you if you don’t want to-”

“Will. Who’s idea was it to follow this path?”

Will smiled to himself, nodded, and ate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is pseudo necrophilia. So big ol trigger warning for that. Also, I went a little heavy on the medical aspect. No procedures are done, but descriptions go that way. In case that squicks you.

Will had been lying paralyzed in the bag, on the metal table for what felt like a very long time. The cocktail of drugs in his system didn't do much to block out the sensation of the cold. But his chilled skin was an aspect of it all. 

Hannibal had been thorough. They tested the drugs multiple times before he saw it fit to be used during this activity, and believed Will had the chance to opt out. Will argued briefly for no way to end the scene. Hannibal almost cut the idea short because of that thought.

They spent a long time planning this. Will needed it to be perfect. Hannibal needed it to be safe and consensual.

Will thought back on that while he laid still, waiting, taking shallow breaths. Hannibal hadn't completely closed the body bag, but enough so. The drugs kept him from taking deep inhales anyways, the insulation of the bag didn't help.

His arm and hips were bruised, but nowhere near as badly as his neck. He insisted on that. He wanted to evoke something out of Hannibal.

 _”How would you prefer to die, Will?” Hannibal muttered softly, spooning him._

_“I just assume you'd have me die of encephalitis.” He rolled his eyes._

_“Cruel boy. This is for your benefit. Perhaps hanging?”_

_“Like hanging myself? No. If I were gonna off myself, I'd use a gun.”_

_“Really now?” Will knew that tone in Hannibal's voice and it sickened him._

_“Yeah. Back when I thought I was just crazy I considered it.” Will muttered, then went quiet for a bit, “This isn't fun. This isn't sexy. Let's not think suicide.”_

_“Perhaps someone you helped put behind bars. Furious. Out for revenge.”_

_“I know you brought up hanging because you love choking me... He strangled me to death.” Will pressed back against him, “You can have fun with that the night before.”_

Will heard the opening of the door, followed by Hannibal’s steady, confident gait. His heart leapt. He heard the click of a recorder. Then, light flooded his vision as the body bag was partially unzipped.

“May 21st, 2014. 5:32 p.m. Dr. Hannibal Lecter examining the body of one Will Graham. The body is initially presented in a standard body bag.” He was wearing a lab coat, gloves, all the proper equipment. 

Hannibal unzipped the bag totally and removed it, setting Will on the examination table.

“The victim is wearing a white cotton t shirt and boxers. The body is that of a normally developed white male measuring 71 inches and weighing 163 pounds.” Hannibal paused, looking up and placing a hand on Will's stomach for a moment, remarking, “I should be... Should have fed you more...”

Will would have shivered if he could move. 

“The appearance of body is consistent with the stated age of 29 years old. The body is cold and unembalmed.”

Hannibal placed his thumb on Will's eyelid, examining his eye. He looked for a moment, then caressed gently down Will's cheek, touch lingering as he spoke, “The eyes are open, corneas clouded. Slight hemorrhaging in the conjunctival surfaces.” 

“The neck is heavily bruised below the mandible. Windpipe has been partially crushed. Hyoid is fractured.”

There was the click of the recording device going off. Hannibal’s gloved hand traced up his neck to his lips, finger tracing gently.

“Oh Will... You look so wonderful bruised.” He rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb. The touch was slow and intimate.

Hannibal moved closer, pausing, looking down on Will. “Forgive me this trespass. I could never resist you.”

He bent and pressed his lips to Will's cold, slack mouth. He gave a chaste kiss at first before pulling away for a half second. He gave another. Then a third, deeper kiss, sucking Will's bottom lip between his teeth, before exploring him deeper. 

Will didn't move, of course, as Hannibal ravaged his mouth. The kiss turned possessive, aggressive, claiming Will. He pulled back and kissed down his jaw to his neck, mouth leaving trails of saliva that cooled on Will's icy skin. 

“Oh Will... Will will will...” He groaned. 

Will felt himself growing more aroused. When Hannibal spoke to him during sex, it was mostly level voices compliments, the occasional instruction. During their rougher bouts of passion, a kind of deadly anger may arise in his tone. But never had Will heard him babble his name like a prayer.

It struck him then. Hannibal had been as interested in this as he was.

Hannibal pulled away, “I'm sorry my dear...” He muttered softly. The voice recorder came back on. Will wanted to scream, tormented, needing Hannibal's greedy mouth on him again, needing to hear how much he needed Will.

“He... The body suffers small ligatures on the wrists...” Hannibal muttered, grabbing trauma shears. Will would chide him later for his dramatic choice.

Hannibal smoothed a hand across his bare chest. Then down his sides, then back up. “No wounds detected on the chest. Limbs are equal and fully developed.” He kept touching there, rubbing slow.

Then, the snap of rubber as he removed the gloves and ran his bare hands down Will's chest. He let out a quiet moan, stifling it, then whispering, “You're mine.”

Hannibal cut his pants off. Will could see him just barely. The look on his face was dark, aroused. Will felt pleasure coursing through himself at the sight.

He took Will in his hand, “The genitalia are than of an adult male and there are no signs of injury nor foul play. Pubic hair was trimmed within the week before death.”

Hannibal moved his hand off slowly. Then stroked Will once. He was already hard, just out of his mind turned on. Hannibal gave him another cursory stroke, “The blood has pooled downwards, concurrent with strangulation as cause of death.”

Will almost managed a choking noise when Hannibal shoved his face in Will's crotch and inhaled. He always said he loved the smell of Will, sure. But he kept it subtle for the most part before. Hannibal stroked him as he sniffed again, getting the scent of dried sweat and arousal. He pulls off, looking at Will again with his hungry eyes.

He touches him gently. It could be truly medical, if he wasn't tented in his own pants. He rubbed Will's sack, thumb moving across slowly. Then, he pulled away again. Will was going to kill him for this.

Oh no. No he wasn't. Hannibal was back soon, spreading cold vaseline between his legs. Finally. 

Hannibal opened him slowly, feeling him. He half wished his full body would be cold, but achieving that genuinely would have to put Will at risk. This was still wonderful. He worked his finger in slowly, eyes raking over the man, “Look at you, Will. This body knows me. Because it belongs fully to me. All of you does. And always will. Even now, it responds so beautifully...”

He added another finger, voice rougher, “Even now. Mine. My Will.” He moved up suddenly, pressing on top of him again, hips settling between his legs as he invaded Will's mouth. He bit and sucked and kissed his lips, fingers working fast.

Hannibal tugged his lab coat off, groaning, “I need to feel you... Oh I need to feel you.”

He stripped himself, writhing on top of Will as he did. His warmth seeped into Will's frozen skin. He kissed his neck at the bruise, desperate. His erection pressed against Will, rubbing with the motion of his hips.

“Perhaps I won't eat you at all.” He hissed in his ear, “Preserve this body... And you'll be mine forever Will.”

He shifted down and pushed into Will in a single, brutal thrust. He didn't stop, pounding into him brutally.

Will was in ecstasy. It was a rare, rare treat for him to see Hannibal at his basest, his truest. Filed down to his needs and passions, and the dark things he kept buried so well. All it took was being alone Will's corpse to peel back his skin.

He moved Will's leg up roughly, driving in as deep as he could. His hands grabbed, scraped at every part of Will they could manage, not letting an inch go to waste.

He started touching Will, stroking him, rough and careless. Will came almost instantly. It was a strange feeling in this state, but the emotional high racked pleasure through him. 

Hannibal smeared Will's come up his stomach and growled once more, “Mine.” Before finishing inside him. Will's vision swam and went dark.

* * *

“Will? Can you hear me?

“Mmm...” He blinked awake. He was cleaned and wrapped in blankets. He blinked up at Hannibal and smiled wide, “Didja...”

Hannibal placed a water bottle to his lips, “Please. Take a moment. Your body has gone through a lot.”

Will drank, knowing better than to argue him on this. He took a few slow breaths, then reached out and grabbed Hannibal. Pulling him close was a bit of an exertion, but was well worth it for how he kissed back.

Hannibal pulled away after a moment, smiling.

“You bastard.” Will whispered, “Acting like this was all just for me.”

“Wasn't it?”

Will smirked, pulling him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm open to prompts right now.


End file.
